Terror at Home
by dotRHEA
Summary: AU Though she had an unspoken friendship with the masked brawler, she still had a traumatizing fear of him. So what if he came back while New Vestroia was in danger? Can Alice handle it all? Especially with the new transfer student HIATUS
1. Transfer Student

**Behold my new addiction! Bakugan (oh shut up with 'It's a kid's show!', it's actually pretty entertaining)! So yeah… I'll still continue writing my other stories so no worries!**

**This is from Bakugan New Vestroia episode 32 up. And Alice IS 16 years old in New Vestroia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan/New Vestroia. If I did then I will make Masquerade come back and maybe then Alice wouldn't need Chan Lee's help to defeat Shadow Probe.**

It was one of those days Alice Gehabich wished she was saving New Vestroia with Dan, Marucho and Shun. Not that she **really **wanted to, it was still better than going to school. And Alice would've done anything to get out of High School. Anything….

She would've done anything **but **brawl.

She would've done anything that did not concern Masque—her alter ego.

Though she knew Hydranoid was secretly craving a good brawl, Alice had bid farewell to her brawling days when she laid her alter ego to rest. Even when Mira had given her a gauntlet, she silently swore to herself never to use it.

That was until Shadow Probe paid her a surprise visit.

Even though she welcomed it then, she wasn't going to embrace it now. She felt Masquerade's touch, heard his voice, seen through his mask. For mere seconds she was Masquerade. And she knew that that wasn't the end of her troubles.

The Vexos were coming—she had already guessed that ever since Dan's last visit home. Runo and Julie were in danger—it was obvious. She had possibly lured the Resistance into a trap—not something you would want to think about all night long.

Alice didn't want to admit it but ever since her defeat to Shadow Probe, she had a secret craving to brawl some more and make Hydranoid stronger. Unbeknownst to the Brawlers and her family. Alice had actually given in to this old temptation. After Shadow left, she had a brawl with Chan Lee. It was Hydranoid who snapped her out of it though.

And it was Hydranoid who snapped her out of her reverie right now.

"Alice, your friend looks like she's about to ask you something." The middle head whispered urgently.

Alice smiled. Ever since that day, Alice had started keeping Hydranoid close to her. She muttered a quick thank you as her friend asked.

"_Alisa_*****_, _don't you think the new transfer student's hot?" (**A/N: Alisa is Alice's Russian name**)

"Transfer student?"

Her friend giggled as she nudged her head towards the front.

Alice's heart skipped a beat; there standing in the front of the classroom was Masquerade. He had the same hairstyle as him and about the same height too. The only thing that really pocked Alice's brains was his face.

His face… Same smirk, same nose…. No mask.

No mask at all to cover his identity.

"Alice, Alice! Who is it? ALlliiiicccceeeeee???? Who--"

Alice's hand closed in on Hydranoid, forcing him into a ball.

She would apologize to Hydranoid later, right now… Right now, she felt a strong urge to keep her Guardian Bakugan hidden from the imposter's eyes.

_Wait…. Imposter?_

The new transfer student caught her glare. He smirked an oh-so-Masquerade-ish smirk and waved at her.

Beside her, her friend squealed.

"_Alisa! _He waved at you! Waved at you!"

Alice shoved Hydranoid into her pocket. Right now she was hell-bent on protecting Hydranoid—not that he needed that much protection anyways.

"Ahh…Mitchell" The teacher started,

_So Mitchell's the as—Whoa…. Calm down Alice…_

"You can go sit behind--" The teacher continued.

"No need to decide, I already know where to sit." He cut in.

Even his voice was similar to Masquerade's…

_But that doesn't mean he is._

As he made his way down Alice's row of desks, her friend squealed again.

"_Alisa, _he's coming this way! He so totally digs you! Why do you have all the boys? Oh my gosh! Do you guys like know each other? You should so totally date him!"

He was coming closer… An intimidating aura around him…

"I'm not interested in guys like him." Alice whispered back.

No way was she interested in guys who looked like—

"Oh… Still not over your ex?"

"He's not my ex!" Alice whispered back sharply; regretting that she told her friend _part_ of the story of her and Masquerade.

Her friend squealed again as Alice felt someone yanking her chin. She looked up to see the Masquerade-look-a-like at eye level.

He was so close now that Alice could finally see the difference between Masquerade and Mitchell. Mitchell had a slightly darker skin tone and his eyes… His eyes were sky blue. Like Masquerade's mask but eons different.

Alice couldn't help but feel disappointed about this, if this imposter wanted desperately to copy her alter ego then at least get his eye color right! Not like anyone knew what the upper portion of his face looked like, Alice had always thought his eyes were a greyish-purple-ish color.

"I'd like my Alpha Hydranoid back, **Alice**." He whispered, hardly a centimetre from her lips.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see her teacher and her friend melt into rainbows.

She should've been quivering in fear like when Shadow Probe confronted her. She should've heard Hydranoid's quiet angry grunts. She should've been a tiny bit _scared_. But she wasn't. All she was thinking about was 'This isn't Masquerade'.

Confusion turned into anger as something in her snapped. She shoved Mitchell away from her

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." She growled, a slight echo of Masquerade's voice in her own.

As she watched Mitchell fall onto the ground she couldn't help but feel _victorious_. She couldn't help but think that _this _was what it was _supposed to feel like_. Like she was supreme ruler of a small hill… Like her days as Masquerade…

_No. I will not fall into the temptation again… I will never…_

"But you know you want to." His voice echoes in her mind, from Mitchell's mouth and Alice felt a pang of uncertainty.

* * *

"Oh I'm so sorry Hydranoid! I didn't mean to do it! I… I… I'm so sorry!" Alice sobbed into her pillow.

A few minutes ago she had just finished telling Hydranoid what happened and her thought on this 'Mitchell' guy and how he knew of her Bakugan. The Darkus Bakugan had told her not to think about it and convinced her that it wasn't her fault.

Seems like Hydranoid had his work cut out for him.

"Alice relax. I don't mind!" The Left head cooed.

"But… I forced you into a BALL! I shoved you into my POCKET!"

"Alice, you were just trying to protect me." The right head said.

"But I offended you!"

"Alice, really. It's ok." The right and left head said in unison.

"But… Hydranoid, I—"

"ALICE!" The center head snapped.

The retired Darkus Brawler fell silent.

"It's not your fault ok?" The center head asked in an ordering voice.

She was about to protest when the center head quickly cut in.

"Just get some rest; I heard that you have an exam tomorrow."

Alice nodded.

* * *

A bright light emulated from the sleeping girl's body. Hydranoid just watched as the light slowly calmed down.

A mask, an old mask with an angry crack that ran down on one of the panels attached itself onto Alice's face. Another bright light and an old enemy was sitting on the girl's bed.

"Hydranoid." He said, the old echo of his voice gone.

"Yes, master?" Hydranoid asked, not surprised that Alice had just turned into Masquerade.

"She doesn't know does she, that I'm still part of her?" Masquerade asked.

"She suspects but no."

"Good…" Masquerade fell silent.

"Master, I think there is an imposter in the midst." Hydranoid finally said.

"What do you mean?"

Hydranoid told him about Alice's encounter with Mitchell. Masquerade just nodded while Hydranoid was telling him this, frowning as if he was forced to do something.

"Hydranoid. I think it is time." He said finally.

"Master, I think you should wait for a while. Alice has been under a lot of stress lately. With the previous battle she had with Shadow Probe and the Vexos coming… I don't think she can handle knowing that she is still _you._"

Masquerade smirked.

"Seems like I have a lot of work to do then."


	2. Masquerade

**Hey guys! I don't know about you but its FRIDAY here (though it is like REALLY LATE)~~ and that means that it's the end of this BORING week of school after the break! Horray!**

**I am soo glad that most of you guys liked the first chapter! I honestly thought that it was rushed! Ok well… Enjoy this LONG chapter! (If you're confused just PM me, I'll clear things up for you and try not to spoil anything!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the imposters. Gawr.**

* * *

_Alice always did love fairy tales. She loved how her grandfather would always tell her fables and myths before she went to bed. She loved the feeling she would get when she closed her eyes and see the story unfold behind them._

_From the tale of Hades and Persephone to Freya's frantic search for her husband Odur; Alice knew all the tales he would tell her by heart. But the ones she would always ask her grandfather to retell over and over again were the tales of Princes' and princesses. Stories like Sleeping Beauty and the Little Mermaid did Alice enjoy the most._

_Her grandfather's tales always did leave Alice in wonder. While her grandfather was in his lab experimenting, Alice would always wonder off in search for her 'Fairy Tale Prince'._

_Alice's fruitless searches for her 'prince' ended when she was seven—when her grandfather stopped telling her bedtime stories. She thought she would never find her prince until the masked party her grandfather held in celebration of his newest successful project._

_Escaping from her grandfather's watchful eye, she stow away to the library—where she met __**him**__._

_After a long conversation, Alice had wanted to know the stranger's name but he replied that in edition of masking your face, shouldn't you also hide your identity too?_

_The seven-year old somehow made perfect sense of this and agreed; though clearly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to know his name. As an apology, the stranger told her a tale of his own—after finding out that the Russian girl just simple adored Fairy Tales._

_Alice was overjoyed as the stranger pulled her into a story world of his own. Words with great detail became actions behind her eyes as she could see the characters embark on brave quests beyond her grandfather's own words. The stranger was surprised at how enthusiastic the girl in front of him was. Tale after tale, the two hadn't notice how much time had passed until a maid came into the library and told Alice that her grandfather was looking for her._

_Alice bid farewell to the stranger—hoping to see him again and with a quick friendly hug; left._

_When Alice finally saw the boy again, a full year had passed. Alice was heading back home after visiting her grandmother in the hospital when she saw a paper airplane gracefully glide out into the hallway from one of the hospital rooms. The Russian girl picked up the airplane and walked into the room which she saw the plane glide out from hoping to return it to its owner._

_When she went inside she was dumbstruck. Inside, under a sea of paper was a boy with spiked blond hair—her 'masked story-teller'. She gasped as the boy turned her way._

"_You're the girl from the Masquerade party." He stated calmly, smirking with triumph and memory._

_Alice noticed one more thing too. In the sunlight, as he turned to her; she saw where his eyes were—bandages._

"_What happened?" She asked imagining a thousand scenarios where you can damage your eyes._

_The boy chose to ignore her concern and asked to stay with him for a story. Coming from his mouth, it was more of an order rather than a question. But being Alice, she would never turn away story time._

_As the boy went into 'story-teller' mode, Alice couldn't help but wonder… What happened to him? _

_His tale was no longer told in a gentle voice but in a more forced-out manner. _

_After done his tale, he erupted into questions for her like 'How you've been' and 'Are you well?' all in which Alice answered slowly and hesitantly._

_When it was time for her to leave, the boy asked her to come back the next day. And she did; being pulled by her concern of whatever happened to him. Her time with him grew longer and longer—hours to afternoons to nights and then to weeks until finally two full months had passed since her first visit._

_When she visited that day, the first thing she noticed was that he was hooked up to a life-saving machine. Regular beeps filled the room and when the boy gazed at the doorway—at her; the beeps sped up a little. Alice was felt her heart skip a beat with him as she saw something she might never forget. A sight that will forever be etched in her mind's eye._

_She saw the boy's true face—his eyes._

_Alice would never forget the look in his eyes when he gazed into her's. She would never forget the joy in his saddened eyes._

"_You're… You're beautiful." He breathed quietly and smiled. Quickened beeps filled the room._

"_Alice!" She blurted out loud. Running to the boy's side, grasping the boy's hands "My name is Alice!"_

_Tears were threatening to fall now. Was this the end? Was he going to die?_

"_Alice… what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl… Like 'Alice in Wonderland' right?" He laughed gently, like __**he **__was the one in the dream._

"_What's your name!? Please! Tell me your name!" She cried._

_The beeps were growing louder and more frequent now._

"_Alice…"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"_Yes?"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"_I… I'm sorry…"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"_I… I… c-can't be… y-y-your… prince..."_

_That last moment of his life changed her's. She watched as he struggled with the words, she watched in horror as he started to shed tears of his own—sobbing with her. She heard his last heart beats loud and clear._

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeepp….. Bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp**_

_And she watched as her prince smiled one last time and never awoke from his dream again._

* * *

Watching Alice mature throughout the years was hard enough for the masked villain.

Alice had so many moments where she just plain out burst into tears. She had these terrifying thoughts of committing suicide and her more _painful _memories resurfaced when she was 14. She became less sociable and got sick more often. Her grades dropped and her grandfather was **really **worried about her. During that time, she even lost some of her childhood friends and even though the brawlers didn't know it—her boyfriend even dumped her because she was too 'emotionless and depressed'.

Masquerade had hated this. Alice had missed out on most of the joys of life because of _him_. He hated the fact that he was in her life. He hated the fact that he had to ruin her life. He hated the fact that he had to leave her life.

During the period Alice hated brawling, Masquerade—being in soul and mind (technically anyway) the same as her; hated it too.

And then one of Alice's thoughts became clear to him. It was during the time of her 15th birthday, when she was about to blow out the candles for her cake.

'_I wish I can forget about him. I wish I can start afresh. I wish he never existed, I wish I can remember him as someone else…'_

To Masquerade, it was everything he needed. His hatred to Bakugan ended as **his **wish came true. For Alice to finally mature and move on. And this was it. This was the sign. She was maturing. She was moving on.

Given Alice's many loses and dramas of her childhood, Masquerade couldn't help but celebrate during her first day of High School and her making a lot of friends. He was happy for her. Really happy that she began as herself again.

But then there were times Masquerade began to worry. Did Alice forget about him completely? Did she seriously really did hate him? Did she hate herself for being him?

And then he would hear her thoughts—her panic, her fear of _him_, and for some sick twisted reason; Masquerade would feel happy for this new phobia. He would check on her daily life. Listen to her thoughts. And during those times of worry he loved the fact that she DID secretly miss him, she DID remember every detail of his face and body, and she WAS scared of him. And Masquerade could feel himself roar in laughter as he could hear her friend's misunderstanding him as her –or one of her—ex's.

_Alice is mine and mine alone. No one can have her no one. Not even that Mitty guy. He would think to himself. _

Mitty… Mitch…. Mitchell…

He was something dangerous. Masquerade just knew it.

Given the fact that he knew Spectra and the Vexos were coming. Masquerade knew he needed to do something then. And he knew only of one thing; to let Alice know that he was still here, in her body.

And he knew exactly how.

_The Science Exam_

* * *

'_I had that dream again…' _Alice thought to herself, as she took a seat in her science class.

'_Why did I have to think about that? Why did I have to remember it? Why couldn't I just pull an all nighter?' _She asked herself, knowing the last question's answer all to well.

Hydranoid would never—**ever **let her study the whole night. No matter how long she tried to convince him, he would never give in. Hydranoid would've made her sleep. It didn't matter how; he would've made her sleep.

She blinked and swore she saw the boy from her dream. In his hospital bed, blond locks and purple-gray—_Whoa! There, Alice! Back to cramming!_

She swallowed and turned to a random page in her text book. Hoping the formulas and numbers would distract her from thinking about the past.

_Why do they have to look the same?_

"Because I'm just so sexy that every guy you remember looks like me." one –annoying- voice broke through her thoughts,

_Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?_

Alice glared up as she saw the imposter Mitchell tower over her.

"Leave me alone, Mitchell." Alice muttered and went back to flipping pages in her book.

_One punch would be enough to send him flying… He'll crash into the teacher's desk with a bloody nose and I'll grab his hair and—_

"You know Alice…" He started, oblivious of the redhead's thoughts. He took the seat beside Alice. "I'm still waiting for my Alpha Hydranoid."

_Keep in control Alice… In control… _

She tried her best to ignore him. _--- Adjacent carbon atoms, also are affected—_

"Alice~!" He started again. "I don't think you heard me--"

"I heard you loud and clear alright?!" Alice snapped. Getting up from her seat so suddenly, it fell onto the ground with a loud _BANG_.

"You're not getting Hydranoid for the last time!" Alice packed her books and headed over to another table her classmate inhabited.

The redhead knew that she was going to be the center of rumours for the next few weeks then. With the boys giving she strange looks and small heart attacks. They mouthed things like 'Hydranoid' and 'Masquerade' but Alice could careless about the rumours. Right now she wanted Mitchell to get as far away from her personal bubble as possible. And hopefully get through Science without another Mitchell-Attack.

* * *

Alice was on a roll. For an exam, the questions were easy for her. She just looked at the answer, thought of the answer, checked the answer over and wrote it onto the test paper. Alice was overjoyed. This was easy! Just one more question left!

'Consider the electroplating of silver. If the current produced by the battery through the cell is 0.100 amperes, how long would it take to plate out 1.00g of silver?'

Alice stared at it once…. Twice…

Nothing came into her mind. Her mind completely failed her.

Alice screamed in her mind, she mentally _cried _to herself. She rested her head on the table.

_Think Alice think!_

"_The total moles of silver= 1.00/107.9 = 9.27 x 10-3, and since the plating of one silver atom requires one electron, this value is also equal to the moles of electrons to pass through the cell. If you multiply these moles of electrons by 96 485 you obtain 894 coulombs. The time required for 0.100 amperes to produce this charge is 894/0.100 = 8 940 seconds or 2 hours and 29 minutes._"

Alice's eyes widened a bit as she looked around. Did someone just whisper that to her? Or was it…

'_It's me._'

'_Who are you?_'

'_Did you already forget about me?_'

_No, I never forgot about you. There's some douche that has the same face as you sitting across from me. How can I not forget about you?_

Alice didn't say anything and went back to her thinking process, the voice—_he _repeated his answer again.

'_I'm not going to cheat._'

'_Well you have to since time is almost up._'

Alice glanced at the clock. He was right. There was only 5 minutes left; man time really flies when you're stuck on a question…

He repeated the answer again.

Alice gripped her pencil. Should she cheat or…

He repeated it again.

Glancing at the clock, she quickly scribbled it down.

Checking over her work, she quickly stood up and headed for the teacher's desk. All though Alice felt really guilty, nothing beat the feeling of knowing that at least you didn't have _ten _marks taken away from your total score.

"_Alice… Please come home early, don't let anyone see you. Use the transporter card if you have to. There is something really important I must tell you._"

Just as those words erupted into her mind, Alice knew one thing was for certain.

That was certainly not Mitchell talking to her.

**Holy! I'm finished! Sorry I don't have the time to revise it, so it's really rushed. I got the science question/answer from some random textbook I found in the library so I'm not sure if its high school science! **

**Review plox!**


	3. Confusion Arises

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the long wait! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I am so glad that you guys liked it! I was so scared that I rushed too much (I still think I still do) and that I made Masquerade too OOC!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bakugan.**

Alice couldn't concentrate all throughout 3rd and 4th period. Every M word she heard was Masquerade and every word that escaped from her teachers' mouths were **his **words repeated. She heard his voice echo in her mind, saw his name everywhere she turned and felt his touch when Mitchell grabbed her shoulder when she headed out for lunch.

"Hey, are you ok?"

_No, the whole world just crashed down onto my shoulders. Do you think I'm ok?_

Alice ignored him like usual, and _tried _to avoid eye contact. But the very second those words escaped from her mouth—when she turned to shoo Mitchell off. She saw Masquerade in him.

She turned and fled away.

_I'm growing sane; he can't possibly be back right? He… He said goodbye. I remember it!_

Alice's breath was caught in her throat. _Is he really…?_

The girl had to talk to someone. Hydranoid. She had to talk to Hydranoid. She **needed **to talk to Hydranoid.

"_Alisa? _Are you listening??" Her friend's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Alice smiled and asked her if she could repeat what she just said.

Did she really have to talk to Hydranoid about this? What if Alice was just imagining it?

**"**_**Alice… Please come home early, don't let anyone see you. Use the transporter card if you have to. There is something really important I must tell you.**_**"**

Alice whimpered. _I __**have to**__ talk to Hydranoid…_

"_Alisa_? Are you okay?"

Pretending she had a stomach ache, she excused herself from her group of friends and headed out to the nurse's office. When she made sure no one was following her and she was outside her friend's line of sight. She ducked into the nearest hallway and used her warp card.

In a column of rainbow sparks, she warped out of her school. Unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

Alice reappeared in a long breezy field—the same field she met Shadow for the first time in. She felt a shiver go up her spine at the memory, then another when she thought how early and close to home she was. Hydranoid wriggled in her pocket.

"Alice, how come it's so windy all the sudden?" the left head asked, trying to wriggle up from her pocket.

"Are you outside for break?" the other head asked, wriggling up.

"Alice, what--" The center head started when he was able to crawl out of Alice's deep pocket. "Where are we?"

Alice fell silent, holding back tears from flooding her eyes. _Where are we? Where are we really?_

Hydranoid liberated up to get a better look of Alice's face.

"What happened?" He asked when tears started to stream down his mistress' eyes.

Alice cupped her head in her hands and began to weep. Fresh flashbacks of her time as Masquerade began to arise and play in her head.

"Oh, Hydranoid. I don't know anymore, I just don't know!" she sobbed, sinking down to her knees.

Hydranoid floated right next to her.

"Alice, tell us what happened." The center head said.

And she did. She told him everything; from the science exam to the Mitchell attacks. She told him everything down to the last detail. And if Hydranoid could've frowned, he would be frowning up a storm.

Didn't he tell his last master to wait a little longer? Now his—their mistress was torn apart and it was almost impossible to comfort her.

"Hydranoid, please help me.. I'm scared…" She sobbed.

"Don't worry; we will never let anyone harm you, my lady."

* * *

Alice took a deep breath as Hydranoid looked at her weirdly.

"Ready?" the heads asked.

Alice took another deep breath and nodded. He signaled her to go and she began to speak.

"Masquerade, are you still here?"

Silence filled her bedroom. For a moment's time, she was scared that it might've not worked—that it was her imagination. But then she felt a rush of joy. Maybe it **was **her imagination. Maybe…

"_I'll always be here Alice."_ She heard his voice from all corners of her room. She looked at Hydranoid and knew he heard it too because he was looking around frantically. _"Alice, you came home later than I've been expecting…"_

"Where are you?" She cried, looking around her room. _Maybe he wasn't part of her after all…._

"_I'm right here, Alice. Inside of you; a fragment of your consciousness."_

_But __**where**__?_

"What do you need to tell me? What's so important that you need to make sure I'm alone to know?"

Alice was still looking around for the source of his voice. But it was useless. He was simply _everywhere_.

"_Heh…" _Masquerade started. "Alice, I--"

Hydranoid jumped up in realization.

"No! Master don't--" But it was already too late.

Alice's line of vision flashed and blurred. Her eyes grew numb and only one voice was clear in her mind.

"_Alisa…_ Alice… My lady, I am so sorry."

**RheaSophie: Hey guys! Guess what! I managed to kidnap Shun and Lync from New Vestroia!**

**Shun: -grunts-**

**Lync: -looks out the window- Not another Ice land!**

**RheaSophie: -ignores Lync- Shun! Will you please tell us the latest news from New Vestroia!**

**Shun: Well I was battling Lync when **_**someone **_**decided to drop in.**

**RheaSophie: heheheh, I'll let you continue brawling once your side of the bargain is done.**

**Lync: -glares- fine.**

**Shun and Lync: Review plox or Babii RheaSophie will be really sad.**


	4. Incomplete and AN

**Guess what? I'm alive! I am SO sorry for not updating these past three months! MAJOR writer's block on my part. SO SORRY!**

**I feel REALLY bad for not updating but I feel worst to tell you guys that I'll be putting **_**Terror at Home **_**on temporary Hiatus. I'm SO sorry! But I have absolutely NO idea how the heck I'm going to finish this story and for the past few months; realized that I stole from another author's story! I am SOO sorry!**

**I want to thank ****ChocoNova (I am soo very sorry that I stole from your story, will you forgive me?), , Darkus Sakura, HuskyLover94, JetravenEx, Nazrindi, Princess Senshi, Souper Girl, Tozase-Murcielago, VeekaIzhanez, viki boom., Haine-chan, Miss Ugly Chick and everyone else who reviewed my story! Thanks soo much for supporting me! **

**As an apology to all of you, I will give you the only few sentences I've managed to write these past few months and pass it as 'chapter four: incomplete'. Make sure to read the ending AN to have another 'apology gift'. **

**XXXXXX**

Monochromatic.

That was the very first word Mitchell could think of as his vision readjusted itself.

White walls. White bed sheets. White flooring. White hospital uniforms.

So _colorless._

Mitchell hated this room. Dreaded every second being in this room bleached of color; the only signs of life being the scribbling of a forgotten rainbow on the far wall.

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet.

The colors of life. The colors Mitchell had long wanted to be basked in after his admittance from the hospital. Colors he long missed after years of wandering around by himself. Colors that he'll never appreciate again.

"Attack!" The single word broke through his thoughts as Mitchell found himself buried under piles of little kids and their pillow cases. If he didn't know any better, Mitchell would've thought this was a gang attack.

Mitchell moaned as a kid planted himself onto his lap and a few others tugged at his shirt.

"Tell us a story!" They chanted. "A story!"

The blonde could only sigh as the chant turned into a song and the children danced around him; forgetting their original purpose.

"Fine." He said as everyone cheered and sat down in a circle around him.

Mitchell eyed all of them, tried his best to at least. Their hospital dresses blended in with the walls and their deathly pale skin didn't help at all.

He had to fight back the urge to throw up. _So colorless… _

But he was like that too… once.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Normally, that would've been the WORST place to stop if I was still able to write the rest of it but I can't sadly. So I am VERY sorry.**

**Ok, so… a few minutes after this chapter/AN is published I will be publishing a story called 'He's Dedicated to Roses'. It'll be the story I'll be working on for the time being. I'll also be writing a short drabble in a few hours.**

'**He's Dedicated to Roses' is somehow similar to **_**Terror at Home **_**in a way, the first chapter takes place around BNV episode 26-ish and kind of jumps around the original bakugan story line with a few twists of course and our lovely Alice is the main character. I'll try my best to write it that way anyways.**

**Here's a slightly different version of the summary for HDTR: Alice Gehabich was kept well away from the world, sheltered in a forest like Sleeping Beauty. But she had sins she had to atone to unlike Fairy Tale Princesses. She fell in love with the wrong prince. Made one too many mistakes. She wasn't the hero—she was the villain of another story. Villains don't have happy endings. Damsels can't fall for captors. Or can they?**


End file.
